L'à peu près
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: Chaque nuit, Ventus se réveillait en sueur, horrifié par la chose qui ne cessait d'hantée ses nuits. L'angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux bleus mais pourtant, celle-ci ne paraissait pas mauvaise, au contraire, elle lui semblait bienveillante. Ven/Riku
1. le secret de ses cauchemars

**Auteur**_:_ Flamme dansante  
**Beta**_** Lecture **_:**Ariani Lee**_  
_**Monde : ****U.A**_  
_**Disclamer : **Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient._  
_**Personnages : ****Ven/Riku**_  
_**Rating : **K_  
**Commentaires**_** : L'idée m'est venue en repensant au film de "Roméo et Juliette". Et de là, nous rentrons dans une époque où la religion et la bienséance interdit à ces deux ados, tombant éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre de se voir et de se toucher.  
**

* * *

**- Le secret de ses cauchemars - **

* * *

**_"Que nos soucis s'envolent et que nos cœurs fusionnent._**

**_Le moment est venu de réaliser ce vœu._**

**_Et qui sait ?_**

**_L'aventure ne sera peut-être pas si périlleuse...?"_**

* * *

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre -de leur chambre, à lui et ses jumeaux- l'enfant rouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le garçonnet avait des insomnies, mais avec le temps, il en avait pris son parti. Doucement, il se détacha de l'étreinte de ses deux frères, et s'échappa du lit. Depuis leur naissance, les triplés avaient pour habitude de dormir ensemble, et pour satisfaire à leur caprice, leurs parents avaient jugé bon de leurs acheter un lit deux places. D'un pas hésitant, l'enfant avança dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce qu'il marche sur quelque chose –sans doute un Playmobil- qui s'enfonça dans son pied, lui arrachant un cri qu'il étouffa aussitôt. La douleur jaillit jusque dans son talon mais l'ignora en se précipitant vers la porte entrouverte. En la refermant, le plus discrètement qu'il lui était possible avec ses mains tremblantes, il observa le couloir, et fut rassurer de n'apercevoir ni parents, ni bonne et encore moins de garde du corps, mais songea que c'était normale compte tenu de l'heure tardive.

Le blondinet n'était ni prince ni duc de quoi que soit, mais sa famille, richissime, vivait dans une grande et majestueuse demeure non loin de Vérone. Son petit château, comme il l'aimait à l'appeler, était truffé de pièces plus grandes les unes que les autres. Il était bâti sur deux étages, les escaliers menaient à sa chambre à lui et ses frères et à quelques mètres de là, une salle de bain, tout aussi grande. Trois lavabos y était disposés ainsi que trois cabines de douche et trois baignoires. Sur le reste de l'étage se trouvait la chambre de leurs parents, mais aucun des triplés n'avait l'autorisation d'y entrer. Il y avait aussi celle du Docteur, mais personne ne connaissait son nom. C'était le « Docteur ». Et enfin, la dernière porte, au fond du couloir, menait à la chambrée de leur ami d'enfance.

D'un pas décidé, l'enfant longea l'allée, mais cette fois-ci, sans difficulté. En effet, chaque porte était illuminée par une veilleuse disposée sur une petite table de nuit. La lumière éclaboussait le tapis bordeaux. Le blondinet avait toujours comparé son petit château à celui de la Belle et la Bête, aussi grand et majestueux, avec ces escaliers de style baroque, ces fioritures de mauvais goût peintes ou mises en relief à chaque pan de mur, ces arcs surplombant chaque porte comme autant de preuves tape-à-l'œil la richesse démesurée de ses occupants et enfin, ces lustres, qui à vue de nez devaient bien faire dans les un ou deux mètres cinquante.

Comparé à ses frères, l'enfant était discret et solitaire et ses parents ne l'avaient jamais compris. Il leur semblait qu'étant jumeaux, les triplés devaient vivre collés les uns aux autres comme pour manifester cette gémellité mais le garçonnet, loin d'être heureux de cette situation, ne pouvait faire autrement. Chaque jour, il voyait Roxas et Sora jouer ensemble, se toucher, rire et parler pendant des heures. Leur lien semblait éternel, indestructible mais lui, loin de pouvoir les comprendre, les fixait en ressentant encore et toujours un manque, comme un à peu près dans son cœur. Pourtant, les jumeaux l'aimaient à sa juste valeur, l'invitant dans leurs conversations d'enfants, dans leurs jeux de pirates, dans leurs fou-rires mais le garçonnet restait sombre et s'en allait à chaque fois.

Il descendit marche par marche, grimaçant à chaque fois que le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans ce silence de mort. Foutu parquet, foutu escalier sans tapis il ronchonna en songeant que ses parents auraient du en poser comme dans la Belle et la Bête. L'idée était de se faufiler, comme chaque nuit, hors de la demeure, mais pour cela, il ne fallait surtout pas réveiller qui que soit. Alors, le plus discrètement possible, il continua son périple mais bondit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. D'un geste, son regard vira l'étage supérieur, mais le son semblait venir d'ailleurs -de la porte d'entrée, songea t'il en se précipitant derrière l'une des deux statues d'anges pleureurs gardant l'entrée des escaliers. Recroquevillé contre cette sculpture qui prouvait encore que sa famille jetait l'argent par les fenêtres tant leur manque de gout était implacable, le garçonnet retint son souffle, sentant la panique l'envahir.

- Ven !

Surpris, le blond releva la tête au son de cette voix si familière. En face de lui, l'homme aux cheveux argentés le regardait, l'air inquiet, de ses yeux vert de gris perçants.

- Monsieur…

L'argenté lui sourit, d'un sourire triste et lui tendit la main. Le blondinet l'accepta en esquivant son regard, honteux d'avoir été découvert. L'homme et l'enfant firent quelques pas dans l'entrée, sans vraiment savoir où aller, les idées se bousculèrent dans la tête du petit mais l'envie de s'en aller persista, comme une idée fixe non négociable.

- Dis moi Ventus, je sais que le sommeil n'est pas ton allié, mais où vas-tu et que vas-tu chercher lorsque la lune pointe le bout de son nez là haut dans le ciel ?

Bouche bée, le blond intensifia son regard en posant ses yeux sur l'argenté, et l'homme lui sourit lorsque Ventus lui demanda à demi-mot comment il en savait autant.

- Toi, tu penses que mon rôle n'est que celui d'une gardienne d'enfants, mais loin de cela, je t'observe depuis longtemps, t'aime à ma manière et connais tes  
faiblesses et tes peines.

Abasourdis, le blondinet piqua un fard devant son ainé. L'argenté avait quinze ans, et pour une raison étrange, ses parents l'avaient embauché à la naissance des triplés. Ventus n'avait jamais compris leur choix, car logiquement, à cette époque, l'argenté ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Le blondinet applaudissait son courage, ne s'imaginant pas lui même avoir la force ni la patience de s'occuper de trois gamins braillant du matin jusqu'au soir.

- Si cela est vrai, lui dit l'enfant sans un regard, laissez moi m'en aller. Laissez moi aller rejoindre ce qui m'appelle chaque nuit dans mes rêves.

Curieux, l'homme posa sa main sur son épaule et chercha, derrière les mèches qui recouvraient son visage, les yeux ternes de l'enfant solitaire.

- Tes rêves ? Qui est-ce donc ? Qui t'attire ainsi inlassablement ?

Le blond secoua la tête et ses cheveux dorés virevoltèrent au gré de son mouvement.

- Je ne sais pas, pas encore du moins. Mais je dois y aller, je sais qu'il m'attend…

L'argenté emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'enfant, et surpris, celui-ci le regarda à nouveau. L'homme semblait perplexe, et ne savait encore si le laisser repartir seul, à huit ans, dans la nuit et les rues de Vérone serait une bonne chose. Mais il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Si cette chose ou cette personne te rappelle à elle chaque nuit, tu te dois d'aller la rejoindre, car si tu ne le fais pas, jamais ton cœur ni ton sommeil ne pourront être paisibles.

De prime abord, l'enfant était resté muet en songeant que l'argenté allait refuser en bloc ses supplications, et fut plus que surpris à l'écoute de ses paroles. Ventus laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire qu'il étouffa immédiatement en voyant le regard d'avertissement que lui lança l'homme pour lui rappeler qu'il ne fallait faire aucun bruit.

- Enfile tes baskets et prends ta veste, nous y allons !

A nouveau, l'enfant s'égaya d'un léger rire, plus discret que le précèdent et lui adressa un sourire en acquiesçant.

- Merci, merci monsieur !

L'homme termina d'enfiler sa veste et replongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant.

- Non, Ven, mon nom n'est pas _monsieur_, mais Riku !

Riku, ce jeune homme à la carrure fine et élancée, au sourire ravageur et glacial et aux cheveux longs et soyeux, lui jeta un regard en terminant sa phrase. Phrase qui pour lui, invitait Ventus à devenir son meilleur ami. Le gosse, sans doute trop jeune pour comprendre le sens de ses propos, lui dégaina l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, acquiesça avec fermeté et attrapa la main de l'homme qui plus tard, et à coup sur, n'envisagerait plus jamais d'être séparé de lui ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde.

Dans les rues de Vérone, la chaleur était accablante et le mouflet ronchonna contre cette veste en coton beaucoup trop chaude pour la saison. Sans un regard, l'homme lui permit de l'enlever, songeant que ce n'était ni le vent ni la soirée, qui d'ordinaire plus fraiche, aurait pu l'enrhumer. Le blond le remercia à nouveau et se dévêtit sans attendre. Ils longèrent, main dans la main, un marché de nuit et l'enfant se laissa éblouir par les lumières qui scintillaient dans la nuit. De grands ou petits lampadaires venaient illuminer les échoppes, et Ventus s'étonna de voir que l'astre de lune, veilleuse intemporelle de chaque nuit ne remplissait plus son rôle au regard de cet éclairage terne et froid.

- De tout temps, l'homme a recherché le progrès, et ce que tu vois en fais partie. Ne prend cette mine désolée, lui chuchota l'argenté au creux de l'oreille.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi Riku avait pu lire dans ses pensées, le blondinet acquiesça en lui adressant un demi sourire. Ils pressèrent le pas. Ou tout du moins, l'argenté avait il l'impression de le suivre, comme une course effrénée, comme si Ventus voulait échapper au progrès et au futur désastreux que la société leur préparait. En se précipitant, l'homme bouscula à plusieurs reprises les passants qui le dévisagèrent, l'air mécontent. Mais Riku n'avait le temps que de leur faire un geste en signe d'excuse tant la main qui le tirait ne semblait ne lui laisser aucun répit.

Il confirma sa pensée lorsqu'il trébucha, trois fois, contre des pots, des tableaux posés à même le sol et une fillette, perdue dans la foule, mais étrangement, l'enfant le rattrapa à chaque fois en l'invitant à poursuivre.

Ce soir là, Riku le vit d'un œil nouveau. Il lui sembla que Ventus ne ressemblait plus à l'enfant paumé que bonnes et parents ne cessaient de vouloir confondre avec ses jumeaux. Qu'il s'était trouvé un but, une raison de vivre, et qu'ils savaient tous deux que leurs pas les mèneraient indéniablement à destination.

Digne d'un félin, Ventus s'échappa enfin de la foule sous le regard admiratif de son ami qui lui tenait encore fermement la main.

- Alors ? Par où doit-on aller maintenant ?

Le garçonnet fit quelques pas et regarda de gauche à droite, observant l'un et l'autre chemin qui menaient vers deux tableaux complètement opposés. L'un, allait vers la ville, et il suffoquait déjà à l'idée de revoir ces gens s'agglutiner l'un sur l'autre éclairés par ces lumières sans vie. Le second lui parut plus rassurant, tandis qu'il gardait son regard fixé sur la cime des arbres, là où se trouvait cette prairie au cours d'eau envoutant. Il songea qu'à cette heure-ci, loin du brouhaha et des lumières de la cité, la lune devait briller de mille feux, et laisser se refléter sa magnificence dans cette eau bleu azur. En pointant la prairie du doigt, il songea que celui ou celle qui hantait ses nuits chaque soir ferait le même choix. L'homme voulut acquiescer, mais aussitôt, le blondinet lâcha sa main et s'encourut à nouveau.

- Ven ! Ventus ! Attends-moi !

L'air chaud qui se déposait contre les pommettes, les mèches rebelles qui se balançaient au gré du vent, ce bruit, comme une céréale qui croustille sous la dent à chaque pas, il fallait fermer les yeux pour pouvoir ressentir ces petits plaisirs. Ils étaient tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres, mais fondus dans un tout, cela devenait son paradis. Subjugué par sa contemplation, et par le hibou, qu'il pouvait distinctement entendre hululer dans les feuillages des arbres, le blondinet en avait presque oublié son ami qui au loin, continuait de l'appeler. Mais il poursuivit sa course, et son visage s'illumina en arrivant enfin à l'orée de la petite prairie. Il sourit et fut ému en songeant que ses prédictions se révélaient exactes en examinant l'ouverture menant sur le pré. En forme de rond, le tapis d'herbe était délimité par cette grande et majestueuse forêt et au centre, ce petit oasis fait de verdure, illuminé par le simple reflet de l'astre.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire en reprenant sa course en direction de l'eau bleu azur. Il se sentait enfin libre, vivant et savait, qu'en tournant la tête, l'enfant de ses rêves serait là, comme lui, à l'attendre, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de cette rencontre. Et comme toujours, Ventus se vantait de n'avoir jamais tors.


	2. La fin d'un rêve

******Auteur**_:_ Flamme dansante**  
****Beta**_** Lecture **_: ArianiLee**_  
_****Monde : **U**.**A**_  
_****Disclamer : **Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient.**_  
_****Personnages : **Ven/Riku -Van/Reno**_  
_****Rating : **K**_  
_****Commentaires**** :** Suite et fin du prologue. Ven-Ven va t-il enfin le retrouver...?

* * *

- **La fin d'un rêve** -

* * *

_**" **_**M****y ****name ****is ****Ventus**_**, **_**got ****it ****memorized "**

* * *

Assis à côté de l'oasis, Ventus resta calme et sourit en apercevant l'inconnu qui sortait de la pénombre. Sans peur, le blond se releva et reconnut instantanément l'enfant des ses rêves. Il sut que c'était lui. Il le _sentit_. Le garçonnet à la drôle de dégaine, aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté qui partaient dans tous les sens et aux yeux jaunes, fascinant comme la lune un soir d'hiver, s'approcha d'un pas hésitant. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les enfants se dévisagèrent.

- Toi, le blondinet… Qui es-tu pour hanter mes rêves chaque nuit ?

Ventus se surprit et recula de quelques pas. Lui et le second se ressemblaient étrangement, comme une similarité profonde. Même taille, même voix et même physique, si on oubliait bien sûr ses cheveux d'un noir bleuté.

- Tu rigoles… C'est toi qui ne cesses de me pourchasser !

Intrigué, le brun rapprocha son visage.

- Tu me ressembles… Comment cela se fait-il ?

Le blond piqua un fard.

- C'est… C'est toi qui me ressembles !

Le second acquiesça d'un sourire moqueur. Il recula mais continua de le dévisager.

- Qui es-tu…? Et comment est-il possible que nous nous retrouvions ainsi chaque nuit ?

- Ventus, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je m'appelle Ventus Capulet.

- C'est étrange, reprit le brun en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai l'impression de te connaître…

- C'est normal. Toi et moi nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés… dans nos rêves.

Le brun secoua la tête et attrapa le bras du blond.

- Non, c'est plus que ça. C'est comme si toi et moi étions liés… Là, sous le même ciel, sous une même destinée…

- Mais… Mais toi… qui es-tu ?

Surpris, Ventus ferma les yeux lorsque le second lui effleura le visage. Le brun s'étonna lui même d'un tel geste mais poursuivit. Du bout des doigts, il caressa ses joues, ses lèvres, son nez et ses paupières closes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient comprendre cette attirance qui chaque soir, les attirait l'un vers l'autre. Mais ce contact, chaud et doux à la fois, sembla combler l' « à peu près » que ressentait également le brun dans son cœur.

- Vanitas. Je m'appel Vanitas Montaigu.

Doucement, le blond rouvrit les yeux, lui sourit et imita son geste.

- Alors c'est toi… que j'attendais depuis si longtemps.

Le brun lui rendit son sourire. Il détacha ses mains de son visage et le laissa le toucher.

- Tu m'as manqué… Ventus.

Le blondinet se mit à rire, d'un rire franc et éclatant. Le brun l'imita en le serrant dans ses bras. Lové contre Vanitas, Ventus ferma les yeux et s'apaisa en sentant son « à peu près » s'effacer face à la force de leur étreinte. Cela faisait tellement de temps que le garçonnet  
l'attendait.

- Maintenant que nous nous sommes enfin retrouvés… Resteras-tu pour toujours à mes côtes ?

Le brun acquiesça en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux blond doré.

- Je le te promets. A partir de ce soir, plus jamais nous ne serons séparés.

Comme pour confirmer cette promesse, Vanitas le serra de toutes ses forces. Mais soudain, l'un et l'autre sursautèrent, se relâchèrent et virèrent leurs regards en direction des voix qui les interpellaient.

- Qui est-ce ? Se demandèrent-il en parfaite synchronisation.

- Riku, dit le blond en apercevant l'argenté se précipiter dans leur direction.

- Reno, répondit le brun en fixant le rouquin qui approchait.

Main dans la main, les enfants reculèrent devant les regards exaspérés des deux garçons qui n'avaient cessé de les chercher. Celui qui avait les cheveux rouges et négligés se retourna et toisa l'argenté avec un sourire moqueur.

- Maî… Maître ! Articuler Riku. Mais que faites-vous ici

Le rouquin se mit à rire et brusquement, attrapa le poignet du brun.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le demander. Que fait ton blondinet en compagnie de mon Vanitas ?

Les joues en feu, Riku resta muet.

Ventus et Vanitas comprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas du se voir ni se parler. Mais ce qui s'était passé ce soir était bien plus fort qu'une simple querelle d'adulte. Le brun emmêla ses doigts dans ceux du blond et hurla quand le rouquin lui ordonna de le relâcher. Ventus fit de même au moment où Riku reprit ses esprits et se rua dans sa direction.

- C'est lui… C'est lui, Riku…!

- Je sais…, lui répondit-il d'une voix morne en le ramenant dans ses bras.

Reno s'empara du brun, lui ordonna de cesser de lui casser les oreilles et ravi son regard sur l'argenté.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit-il en maitrisant le gosse qui se débattait dans tous les sens. N'oublie jamais les raisons pour lesquelles tu t'es infiltré dans cette maison !

Le jeune homme acquiesça en serrant fort l'enfant qui hurlait dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est qu'une aberration ! Poursuivit-il en laissant son visage virer à la couleur de ses cheveux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient du se rencontrer… Et tu le sais très bien !

Choqué par ses propos, l'argenté baissa les yeux et continua d'acquiescer.

- Alors si tu souhaite encore me revoir, lui lança t-il d'un sourire sadique, enchaine ton blondinet et surveille-le comme tu l'as si bien fait durant toutes ces années !

Sur ces belles paroles, le rouquin laissa l'homme déconfit et le blond en pleurs et entraina le braillard dans les bois.

* * *

**" My ****name ****is ****Vanitas**_**, **_**got ****it ****memorized "**


	3. Compromis

******Auteur **: Flamme Dansante.**  
****Beta lecture** : Ariani Lee**  
****Monde **: U.A**  
****Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient. Ni cette citation mythique, légèrement _améliorée_ par mes soins... (Pas taper... x)_  
_******Personnage** : Riku**/**Reno  
**Raiting : **K+**  
********Commentaire **: Riku avec Reno...? Et pourquoi pas ? Sous ses airs de tirants, le rouquin... n'est qu'un tirant -_-' Mais il arrive parfois qu'un soupçon d'humanité vienne ébranler son petit coeur fait de pierre et nous voilà face à un **compromis** :

* * *

- **Compromis**-

* * *

_**Je voulais juste te revoir.**  
** Tu est la seule personne que j'aime. **  
**Avec toi... c'était comme si j'avais un cœur... **  
**c'est drôle non ? **_

* * *

A la frontière de la ville, loin de la demeure des Capulet, l'argenté s'avança jusqu'à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Depuis bien longtemps, lui et le roux avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver là, devant les marches de cette église abandonnée. Son maître lui avait raconté que quinze ans plus tôt, des émeutes avaient éclaté là et depuis lors, ce quartier était devenu dangereux et malfamé. Au fil du temps, l'argenté avait vu les échoppes fermer et les gens déménager. Il ne s'était guère étonné lorsqu'il vit le prêtre s'enfuir avec les autres. Certains l'appelaient la _ville fantôme_, d'autres la _ville morte_. Mais Reno, qui y passait la plupart de son temps en compagnie de son Vanitas l'appelait son terrain de jeu. Peu de personnes osaient s'y aventurer. Mais il y avait encore les fous, comme les camés, les petits bagarreurs et enfin, eux deux. Les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent sur la chevelure rouge de l'homme installé sur la troisième marche. Il releva la tête et accompagna son sourire d'un geste de la main.

- Hey ! C'est rare que tu prennes les devants.

L'argenté piqua un fard en s'asseyant.

- Désolé de vous avoir appelé, mais…

Le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Habitué, l'argenté se laissa faire. Il savait que c'était sa manière de le saluer et de lui prouver son affection. Le roux lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la lécha et rit en reculant doucement.

- Ça va, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Un sourire gêné s'afficha sur lèvres. Le rouquin posa sa main sur son épaule et l'attira contre lui.

- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Blotti contre son maître, l'argenté acquiesça.

- Maître, cela fait déjà cinq ans…

Le roux se moqua de lui. Il embrassa sa nuque, étonné de constater que ses anciennes marques avaient disparu.

- On s'est vus la semaine dernière, dit-il en l'écoutant frémir.

_Ce n'est pas le moment_, songea l'argenté en le repoussant doucement. Riku savait que son maître était le mal incarné. Que s'il le laissait faire, son corps serait à nouveau souillé. Mais étrangement, son cœur et son corps ne cessaient de le réclamer, comme une drogue dure administrée à un drogué. Dans ces moments, la honte l'emportait sur l'envie. Pris dans ces filets, Riku savait qu'il n'avait aucune autre alternative.

- Non… Je ne parle pas de vous ni de moi… mais de Ventus et Vanitas.

L'air se radoucit, comme en parfaite symbiose avec le regard glacial que lui afficha le rouquin.

- C'est donc _pour ça_que tu es venu me voir ?

L'argenté baissa les yeux, esquivant l'air mi- outré mi- déçu du second.

- Maître, vous aviez décidé de les laisser se rencontrer, mais là, cinq ans se sont déjà écoulés.

Piqué au vif, le roux se renfrogna.

- **LA FAUTE A QUI** **?!**

Brusquement, le rouquin attrapa les mains du second et les observa.

- Au départ, nous pouvions les laisser se voir.

L'homme plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts de gris.

- Mais si ton pouvoir n'a plus aucun effet sur ces mômes, je ne peux me permettre de te rendre mon Vanitas.

Accablé, Riku resta muet. Il connaissait son pouvoir, cette chose mystique et étrange qu'il lui avait été donnée à la naissance. Il savait que sans cela, il n'aurait eut aucune importance aux yeux du rouquin. Mais avec un certain masochisme, Riku persévérait dans la recherche de son amour.

- Je… Je ne pense que cela vienne de mon pouvoir, articula Riku. Ventus et Vanitas sont faits pour être ensemble. Tous les soirs, il n'a de cesse de le réclamer.  
Et bien je que pose inlassablement mes mains contre son visage, le souvenir de Vanitas reste gravé dans son cœur.

Le roux s'alluma une clope et se calma doucement.

- Comment cela se manifeste t-il ? Ventus se souvient de son passé avec lui ?

L'argenté secoua la tête.

- C'est plus… comme des cauchemars…

Le rouquin soupira, observant la fumée grisâtre sortir de sa bouche.

- Même chose pour mon Vanitas.

Un silence lourd s'installa. Le roux l'attira à nouveau à dans ses bras, laissant ses cheveux argentés se poser contre sa nuque.

- Bien, reprit le rouquin, et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Riku passa son bras sur sa cuisse et emmêla ses doigts dans la main libre de son maître.

- Je sais que le demander à monsieur ou madame Montaigu ne servirait à rien…

Le second se mit à rire.

- Ils n'en ont rien faire. Comme toi, mon beau Riku, je suis la baby-sitter attitrée de mon Vanitas.

L'argenté opina du chef et reprit.

- Sora, Roxas et leurs parents sont partis dans leur seconde résidence pour les vacances d'été…

- Il ne les a pas accompagné ?

Riku secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Depuis leur dernière rencontre, Ventus est devenu apathique. Il n'a plus faim, plus sommeil. Il ne parle plus à ses frères ni ses parents et… Il soupire.  
Il m'ignore dés que je l'interpelle… Je pense que sa famille était bien contente qu'il ne veuille pas les accompagner.

Le roux l'embrassa en riant.

- Donc, tu veux te servir de moi pour rendre le sourire à ton Ventus ?

L'argenté plongea son visage dans son cou en acquiesçant.

- Un journée, une nuit ?

- Une nuit.

Le rouquin caressa les cheveux du second en réfléchissant.

- Mais tu as conscience que tout cela ne servira à rien?

- Je sais, maître…

Pour la première fois, Reno éprouva de l'empathie pour son jeune disciple. Il le serra dans ses bras et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, accepta sa demande.


	4. Souffre et apprécie le silence

**Auteur**: _Flamme Dansante  
**Beta Lecture **: Volazurys and Crimson Thirteen  
**Monde** : UA  
**Disclamer** : Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient, pour l'instant...!  
**Personnages** : Van/Ven - Riku/Reno  
**Rating** : K+  
**Commentaires** :Désolée pour le retard...' Moi qui voulais être plus régulière x) *Ah oui, j'ai remarqué que je suis passé à la première personne du Sg. (anciennement troisième. désolée si ça vous chamboule)* Bref, après après cinq longues années, nos deux adolescents se retrouvent enfin ! Sans un mot de plus, je vous laisse découvrir ces _très charmantes_ retrouvailles x) _

* * *

- **Souffre et apprécie le silence** -

* * *

"**Le silence est d'or alors je me tais**"

* * *

Je connais l'hypocrisie de mon maître, ses bavures et son sans-gêne, mais je sais qu'il tient toujours ses promesses. Ce soir-là, deux jours après notre rencontre, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Du coin de l'œil, j'observe Ventus aller ouvrir. D'abord stoïque, il reste bouche bée puis hausse les sourcils devant ce brun fringué d'un vieux t-shirt des ramones, d'un blue-jeans troué et de basket converse. Je croise les bras et souris. Finalement, Reno ne m'avait pas menti. Je continue de le regarder et perçois une étrange lueur apparaître dans ses yeux bleus quand il reprend de la constance1. Muet comme des carpes, les deux adolescents se regardent en chiens de faïence. J'ai comme l'impression que ces deux-là pourraient se reconnaître, mais sans que nous nous y attendions, Vanitas brise le silence en lui balançant une blague de mauvais goût sur sa chevelure.

Je reprends mon calme et mon souffle, et étouffe un petit rire en voyant les pommettes de Ventus s'empourprer. La tension redescend d'un cran quand Reno me fait comprendre qu'on est passés à côté de la catastrophe. À force d'expérience, je sais que si le sujet n'est pas cité, rien ne pourra m'ébranler. Pas même les colères de mon adolescent que je calme aussitôt. J'ai l'impression d'être une midinette de quinze ans qui, après avoir eu l'accord de son paternel, invite enfin son fiancé à dîner. Je souris comme un con en m'approchant de nos invités.

- Reno, Vanitas, bienvenue chez nous.

Le roux opine du chef en m'imitant. Il sait que je ne peux l'appeler « maître » devant les jeunes, mais trouve normal de m'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Je rougis et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux verts comme l'absinthe semblent me dire : Chose promise, chose due. Embarrassé, je baragouine un bref salut au brun posté à ses côtés, et j'entends déjà la bonne nous inviter à passer à table.

- Mais n'oublie pas que rien n'est jamais gratuit, me souffle-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues quand je baisse brusquement le menton et les entraîne vers la salle à manger. Ventus continue de ronchonner, je le vois à son mutisme et à sa tronche de quatre mètres de long. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être charrié. Mon blondinet n'a jamais été un souffre-douleur; au contraire, il a toujours été un bon meneur. Je m'installe à ses côtés en songeant qu'avec Vanitas, les choses allaient forcément changer. Nos invités s'assoient en face de nous, et le jeu commence quand le brun pose un regard langoureux sur mon blond. Déconcerté, ce dernier baisse brusquement la tête, le visage en feu.

- Où… Où est le docteur ? me demande-t-il en focalisant son attention sur moi.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me fais la réflexion que me regarder est une très bonne façon pour Ventus d'esquiver les yeux dorés de Vanitas.

Je croise les doigts et reste imperturbable face à ses joues empourprées.

- Dans sa chambre. Ce soir, nous dînerons tous les quatre.

Surpris d'une telle mise en scène, mon blond replonge aussitôt dans son mutisme, les yeux rivés sur la bonne et le serviteur qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce. D'un port altier, je les observe nous exhiber des plats plus chers et plus savoureux les uns que les autres. L'une nous sert un verre de Veuve Clicquot, l'autre du coca pour les jeunes. Je les remercie d'un hochement de tête et les laisse disposer. Mon maître s'avère séduit de l'avant-goût de cette soirée et entame la conversation, le sourire aux lèvres. Nos questions-réponses ne sont que des banalités, mais je m'efforce de rester neutre devant les adolescents. Pour Ventus, Reno n'est un parfait inconnu, ainsi que moi pour Vanitas. L'un et l'autre doivent se douter que notre amitié dépasse la complicité, mais les mots restent suspendus à nos lèvres face au drame de leur passé.

À la fin du repas, mon maître pose brusquement son verre en me souriant. Les sourcils froncés, je scrute son regard qui s'intensifie lorsqu'il ravit le visage de mon adolescent.

- Dis-moi, ventus, Riku m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars…

Choqué, mon blond bondit sur moi.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?

Les yeux ronds, je me sens tout autant surpris.

- Maître… Pensez-vous que c'est le bon moment pour…

Le sourire de mon maître devient enjôleur à l'appellation de son titre. Remis de ses fonctions, il reprend de sa superbe et enlace tendrement le brun. De là où je suis, je peux entendre sa voir l'encourager à poursuivre. Dans l'attente d'une réponse, nous observons Vanitas délaisser ses couverts et relever le menton.

- Dis-moi, Ventus, que vois-tu dans tes cauchemars ?

Abasourdi, le blond se referme comme une huître et dévisage Vanitas. Inconsciemment, Ventus commence à comprendre que son clone en sait bien plus que lui sur ses propres rêves.

- Je… je vois un enfant…, articule-t-il avec difficulté. Je me vois avec un enfant de mon âge…

Le brun acquiesce et observe un silence avant de reprendre.

- Et pourquoi considères-tu cela comme un cauchemar ?

Je l'entends déglutir et vois ses yeux s'échouer dans ses mains jointes.

- Parce que dans ce rêve, lui et moi étions destinés…

Honteux de ses paroles, ses joues s'enflamment aussitôt.

- Mais deux hommes en noirs viennent nous séparer…

Les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux blonds dorés, je peine à me retenir de le serrer dans mes bras. Je connais cette histoire et me souviens de ses éclats de larmes lorsque terrorisé, ses pas l'entraînaient dans ma chambre. Mon cœur se brise pour la énième fois quand je me rappelle avec amertume que son destin avait été gâché par ma faute. J'étouffe ma peine en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et songe à toutes ces années de calvaire où je dus me taire et le retenir à bout de bras. Mais malgré cela, la vie de cet enfant n'avait été qu'une suite de haut et de bas, de joies et de dépressions.

J'essuie la larme qui s'est égarée sur ma pommette et l'attire brusquement dans mes bras

pour le nicher contre moi. Je capitule face à ce mensonge, à cette trahison qui avait bien trop duré. Sa réaction est immédiate quand ses petits poings s'abattent violemment contre mes épaules. Le rouge aux joues, il me hurle de le relâcher. Je n'en ai que faire. Je resserre mon étreinte et enfuis mon visage dans ses mèches. Acculé, Ventus enfouit le sien dans mon sweatshirt, loin des regards mielleux de nos invités. Les paupières closes, je m'imagine le visage de Reno, souriant et narquois à la fois, mais qu'importe. Lentement, mes doigts s'égarent sur la courbe que fait son dos, caressent sa nuque et glissent le long de son échine. Pris de cours, il se colle brusquement contre moi et étouffe une plainte. Ma seconde main attire nos deux visages l'un vers l'autre. À quelques millimètres, je sens son souffle s'unir au mien, s'altérant à chaque baiser que je lui porte.

- Ventus…, dis-je dans un soupir.

Je me raccroche à nos souvenirs et à l'amour incommensurable que je lui porte en espérant de tout cœur qu'il pourra un jour me pardonner.

- Ventus… ce que tu vois chaque nuit n'est pas un cauchemar… Les hommes en noir, c'est Reno et moi…

Sans m'y préparer, je me suis lancé tête baissée vers le bûcher quand j'ai cru par naïveté qu'il m'absoudrait de mes péchés. Je comprends que cette pensée n'est qu'un euphémisme quand il me repousse violemment, l'air tétanisé. Dans ses yeux, je vois l'incompréhension et la détresse se dessiner. Son corps tremble comme une feuille, il semble complètement paniqué. Anéanti, je laisse mon regard s'échouer sur le parquet, mais le relève aussi vite lorsque Ventus se redresse brusquement. Affolé, je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Reno, mais l'apprends en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Muet comme une carpe, le rouquin me fait les gros yeux et m'intime de me démerder.

- C'est un souvenir, annonce le brun, l'air imperturbable.

- Ton pote, Riku, poursuit mon maître, il a le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire.

Tétanisé, j'aimerais leur hurler de se taire en voyant ses lèvres se contracter et se transformer peu à peu en une grimace immonde. L'incompréhension se lit sur son faciès quand celui-ci prend des teintes gris cendré. Soudain, l'incohérence laisse place à la peur lorsque Ventus se met à reculer. J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un monstre, mais cela ne m'étonne guère après ce que j'ai osé lui faire. J'imagine son cœur pur et candide se briser aux dires de Vanitas. Moi qui l'avais si bien protégé… Les paroles du brun assimilées, il secoue la tête, allongeant encore la distance qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais tant lui dire que cela n'est qu'un cauchemar, que bientôt, il se réveillera dans mes bras. Mais je le vois déjà se mutiler, les dents enfoncées profondément dans sa lèvre afin de retenir ses pleurs et ses cris.

- Pou… Pourquoi… ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ?

Je reste muet et baisse les yeux de peur d'affronter la vérité. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour face à mon mutisme, me hurle sa douleur et son incompréhension qu'il croyait partagées. Il éclate en sanglots en me vociférant sa haine et cette complicité à tout jamais brisée. Ébranlé, je n'arrive plus à sentir les battements de mon cœur tant ses mots me fouettent et me mutilent. La vérité m'a enfin rattrapé, et aussi douloureuse soit-elle, je me dois de l'accepter. Durant ce calvaire, je pense encore à le protéger. L'amour que je lui porte est inébranlable et n'a nul besoin d'être partagé.

Je n'arrive plus à supporter de le voir pleurer. Ventus est bien plus que mon petit protégé. À mes yeux, il est indiscutablement plus précieux que Sora, Roxas ou mon maître, et même s'il ne pourra jamais me pardonner, c'est avec vigueur et sang-froid que j'étouffe ses cris en l'attirant contre moi. Je ne peux encore lui expliquer la raison de mes actes, mais lui jure qu'il a toujours été ma priorité lorsque je lui cachais la vérité. Il conteste mes propos et continue de hurler. Sa voix s'enroue quand il m'avoue que je suis le seul en qui il avait confiance. Seul au monde, il était certain que j'étais son allié. Sans protester, je le laisse me cracher son venin, resserrant progressivement mon étreinte. Gêné, je vois son visage s'empourprer et se nicher dans mon vêtement quand il me murmure avoir été prêt à me donner sa vie tant son amour était grand et inébranlable… Anéanti par le poids des mots, je m'efforce de rester fort et courageux, l'âme tailladée comme un tas de viande longeant le sol.

- Je suis désolé… Désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé… Désolé de t'avoir menti durant toutes ces années…

Calé contre mon torse, Ventus secoue la tête. À contrecœur, je comprends que me pardonner serait bien trop facile après tout le mal que je lui ai fait endurer. À présent, je dois prendre mes responsabilités et lui avouer tous mes péchés.

- Mais si tout cela n'était que des souvenirs, murmure-t-il avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qui était cet enfant ?

Surpris d'une telle question, mon regard passe de Ventus à mon maître et s'arrête sur Reno. Les sourcils froncés, je le vois intimer au brun de se lever. L'adolescent ronchonne et délaisse à nouveau son assiette en s'approchant de mon blond.

- C'était moi, Ven'.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette soirée prendrait de telles proportions. Ventus sursaute et se retourne vers l'enfant de ses rêves Le souffle coupé, je sens son corps se raidir à la vue de Vanitas. D'un sourire angélique, celui-ci écarte ses mains en signe de paix et continue à s'approcher.

- Qui… Qui es-tu ?

Je me lie à sa peur et son désarroi, le serrant fermement par la taille de crainte de le voir défaillir. Plus les pas de Vanitas écourtent la distance nous séparant, plus la poigne de Ventus se resserre autour de mes poignets tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair. La folie me guette quand celle-ci m'incite à prendre ce couteau et à trancher la gorge de mon maître qui, installé bien sagement, sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce connard savait pourtant mieux que quiconque que cette vérité devait être oubliée, enfermée dans la boîte de Pandore. Mais à nouveau, celui-ci jouissait de mes sentiments et de mes réactions, et observait tel un spectateur le drame de notre vie.

- C'est moi, Vanitas, clame soudain le brun. Je suis revenu, comme je te l'ai promis.

Dans mes bras, ses muscles se contractent, sa poigne se resserre comme un étau autour de mes poignets. J'entends son souffle s'accélérer, son petit corps se recaler aussi vite contre le mien. Surpris, Vanitas semble déçu d'une telle réaction, mais poursuit sans perdre une minute.

- Allons, tu ne te souviens pas ? J'étais le gosse au pyjama rayé et à la chevelure en pétard que tu as rencontré cinq ans plus tôt à l'oasis.

Brusquement, Ventus me lâche et mon souffle revient quand il se retourne en plongeant son regard perdu dans le mien. J'avoue me sentir tout aussi désorienté. Je ne peux que contester la véracité de ses paroles.

- Alors… c'est vrai ? me questionne-t-il en m'implorant le contraire.

Les lèvres pincées, je ne peux qu'acquiescer et regretter aussitôt en le voyant soupirer et esquiver mon regard. Il porte le poids de ma trahison quand il m'annonce nerveusement vouloir quitter la table. Sans le dire, je comprends que ma présence lui est maintenant trop insupportable pour qu'il puisse passer une minute de plus à mes côtés. Figé, je me sens comme un condamné quand je vois l'être aimé prendre maladroitement la main de Vanitas et l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

- C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas ? me souffle mon maître en venant à moi.

Je secoue la tête et fonds en larmes. Cet homme est dénué de sentiments. Moi qui pensais qu'il cachait également la vérité à Vanitas afin de le protéger, mais tout cela n'était que des mensonges. Il m'attire et épouse délicatement ses lèvres aux miennes. Acculé, je sens ses doigts se mêler à ma chevelure.

- Mon beau Riku, susurre-t-il, tu n'as toujours été qu'un pion. Un simple pion dans mon échiquier.

Stoïque, je reste bouche bée et le laisse m'entraîner dans un second baiser.

- Mais c'est moi qui mène la danse, comme toujours. Laissons nos deux cavaliers faire mumuse et voyons ce que cela donnera.

Horrifié, je laisse mes yeux s'écrouler sur le sol et frémis à son rire diabolique qui résonne comme un coup de tonnerre dans notre demeure.

* * *

**Les reviews sont en option mais font toujours plaisir ^^- N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez **


End file.
